The Spirit Within
by Crazysnakelover
Summary: When Roxas comes back from a mission to Land of the Dragons he never expected to bring a evil spirit back with him, Axel/Roxas FRIENDSHIP ONLY, Roxas torture, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the new story, I've been working on, hope you all like it, I've been working really hard on it, it's been guaranteed that Roxas will be OOC in this story, but there is a reason for it, you probably already know, I might change the rating to M, we'll see how it go's.**

**WARNING, this story contians evel spirits, demonic torture, and spiritual tormenting of a Fourteen year old, if any of this makes you uncomfortable, then click the back butten.**

Another sigh escaped Axel's lips, he and Roxas were currently sitting in his room, Axel was packing for his upcoming mission while his friend sat in the bed scribbling in his 'I hate Xylia' notebook, the thing that hardly anyone even dared to look in because is showed just how cruel there Key of Destiny's fantasies could be, in fact the only ones than even look at it now days were Axel and Demyx and even they were reluctant to do so, and most of the time only did it when they had to, which wasn't very often.

"I can't believe that Xemnas is doing this, sending me on a mission with that horn bag, its like sending you a on a mission with Xylia," Axel complained sighing again for the hundredth time.

Roxas huffed out an angry growl, and a scrowl formed on his face at the mention of his arch enemies name, he started scribbling harsher on the notebook before stating, "Actually it probably wouldn't end as badly, and it doesn't stop Xemnas from sending us on missions together."

"I don't see why he does, the mission never get complete, because you two are too busy trying to kill each other, and you both always end up out for a week afterwards."

Roxas didn't comment, he set the pencil he was using down and an evil smirk painting his facial feathers as he looked at his 'masterpiece.'

Thinking that he'd probably regret giving in to his curiosity. Axel snatched the notebook for the blonde key bearer to look at his drawing, quirking an eyebrow at the picture he looked at the friend, "Dang you really do hate her."

"With a passion, I'm actually thinking of making it a hobby" Roxas replied, snatching the notebook back and turned a few pages, and continued his writing, 'I hate Xylia' over and over again, it went on for about 25 pages and it kept going.

Just don't let Xemnas or Zexion see anything in that notebook, especially Zexion, who knows what he would do to you if he found out what sick plans you have for his sister, and speak of the devil."

"Thirteen" Zexion walked into the room, Roxas quickly closed his notebook and hid it underneath the blanket.

"Don't you Knock" Axel glared at his superior.

"Thirteen, Xemnas wants to see you in his office immediately" Zexion announced emotionlessly, then left the room.

"Looks like Xemnas has a special mission for you that can't wait" Axel commented.

"Uh, today's supposed to be my day off" The blonde complained.

"A, look on the bright side, last time that happened to me the mission went well and Xemnas was so happy that he gave me a whole week off."

Roxas stared at him for a moment, "See ya" he said with a new found enthusiasm.

"Yah I better go too" Axel stood up "You and Xylia behave yourself, I'll be back at the end of the day but Vexen will by gone for about a week and Zexion is going to have enough on his hands with the injuries we all normally get after missions than dealing with you two trying to kill each other."

"As long as she stays out of my way I'll stay out of hers." Roxas said. Axel nodded and picked up his packed bag and portalled out.

--

"Thirteen I want you to go the land of the dragons and pick up a heart."

"You want me to sick a heatless on someone and get there heart."

"No, there is a heart made of gold that is supposed to have magical powers, so it has to be able to help us get our hearts back."

Roxas stared at him a moment, "Superior, if you don't mind my asking, why do 'I' have to be the one to do this mission?" Roxas asked trying not to sound like he wasn't complaining.

"Because, it is located inside a tomb that is locked and you are the only one that can unlock it and get in."

--

Roxas stared helplessly at the map of Land of the Dragons, he was utterly lost, a sigh of frustration escaped his lips, he turned the map upside down, "According to what Xemnas said, this heart is in the tomb of someone named Yin Weiyuan, whoever that is."

"Did you say, Yin Weiyuan?" a child's voice asked.

Roxas eyes went from the map to the direction of the voice, a little Chinese girl no older than seven or eight years old, was looking at him curiously.

Roxas didn't much like kid, at least kids that were younger than him, he was still considered a child by some members in the Organization, but he more considered himself a young teenager, but at least he wasn't the youngest anymore, which was the one thing he was grateful for about Xylia joining.

His first instinct was to say something to scare the kid off, but she could be the one that will help him get this mission done, "Yes that is what I said" he replied kindly, squatting down to reach eye level with the girl, "Can you tell me were he is?"

The girl continued to look curiously at him "Yin Weiyuan died long time ago" she answered in the small childish squeaky voice.

"Well can you tell me where his grave is?"

The small child thought for a second, "I don't know where it is" Roxas sighed, he should of known, that's what you get when you rely on a child, "But my Grammy might know, we can go asked her," she suggested.

Roxas sighed again, what have I got to lose he thought, other than my dignity "Ok, let's go."

The girl grabbed his hand and started walking back toward her house, "My house is over this way" she said.

"All right."

"Gammy knows a lot about Yin Weiyuan, she tells me stories about him all the time, she tells me stories about that he was a great man, and very powerful, he was a sorceries, but he was good."

The blonde sighed for the hundredth time that day, he'd definitely reached a new low, relying on a child to help him get his mission down, he could only hope that none of the other member hear about this, if they did, he'd be the laughing stock of the entire organization, he could just see Xylia jeering at him and anger burned inside of him.

The girl spent the whole walk back to her house talking about the stories that her Grammy told her, and what this guy was like when he was alive, from what he picked up Yin Weiyuan was a powerful man that was deep in the supernatural, and was very wealthy he had a lot of treasures, Roxas had to bite his lip a couple of times to keep from shooting out some comment like 'I really don't care' or the plain old 'shut up will ya' at last they stopped in front of a large house, "Grammy!" the girl called.

A minute later a very aged Chinese woman came out of the house, the child let go of Roxas hand, to his relief, and went over to the woman speaking fast in Chinese, the old lady replied just as fast in Chinese and the two went back and fourth for a few moments, Roxas wondered what they were say, he saw the lady cast a suspicious look at him than spoke one last time to the girl.

The small girl went back over to Roxas, "She knows were it is, but she said that she can't take you their, because the tombs not to be disturbed," she explained.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Because whenever he died he spoke a magic spell and said that if anyone dared to disturb his sleep they would be cursed and would go insane until they died."

Roxas thought fast, "Well, why don't you tell her that all I want to do is go and pay my respects, and that you two can stay the whole time I'm there, to make sure that I don't do anything."

"I'll go ask" she ran back over to her grandmother and spoke in Chinese again; the old woman shot him another suspicious look before replying.

The Chinese girl came back to him, "She'll take you, and just follow her."

Roxas nodded to the woman and she starting walking down the street, the little girl grabbed the Key of Destiny's hand and the two of them followed the ageing woman, "What's your name" the girl asked after a minute's silence.

Roxas thought for a second, he couldn't see any harm telling her his name, "Roxas."

"I'm Chenguang" the girl greeted.

The rest of the time they walked Chenguang told him about different things in her life, at last they finally reached the tomb and Roxas was about ready to pull his hair out. The tomb looked quiet formal, a concrete porch with columns and a roof, if he didn't know any better he'd have thought it was a house, he heard Chenguang's grandmother say something in Chinese and the girl translated, "Here is where he's buried, you can go ahead and pray to him now, we will wait, and she also says to take your time, because no one should be rushed when there praying."

The blonde key bearer nodded and made his way over to the door, he stepped onto the porch and visually examined the lock, he could definitely get is unlocked, he just needed to come back here alone.

To give the illusion that he was actually giving his respects he dropped to his knees and bowed his head and waited a few minutes before getting up and walking back to the girl and her Grammy, "All finished" she asked.

Roxas nodded, "I hope your prayers are answered" Chenguang commented innocently.

To the boys relief, the walk back was surprisingly silent, the girl must have run out of things to tell him, when they reached the house the silence was broken by her grandmother speaking in Chinese.

"She's wondering if you want to stay for dinner" Chenguang translated.

Roxas smiled at her, "I would really love to, but I have to get back home, maybe another time."

"Oh, ok" the girl looked disappointed and spoke in Chinese to her Grammy, the old woman just nodded and spoke a word in Chinese before walking back into the house.

"Well, bye" Roxas announced and was about to turn an walk away but the girl's small voice stopped him, "Roxas?"

The Key of Destiny turned around to face her, "You'll come back to visit right, promise?" she asked.

"Um, yah, I'll try" he replied, Chenguang smiled happily and ran over and gave the boy a hug and then pulled at his draw strings. Roxas brought his face down and the girl planted a kiss on his cheek, then waved bye at him before running in the house after her Grammy.

Roxas walked down the street and waited until he rounded the corner before creating a dark portal to make sure no one saw him, and walking through it he reappeared out side of the tomb, and he quickly walked over to the door and summoned oathkeeper, but hesitated a moment, he thought back to Chenguang story, about anyone that disturbs his sleep would go insane until they died, that probably meant killing themselves.

He brushed it aside, it was only a fairytale, he raised oathkeeper and a light shot out thought the tip of the key and went through the keyhole in the door, a minute later he heard a click, them pushed open the door, a bone chilling wind swept past him making him shiver, thoughts of the story came back to him, he only shook his head, even if it was true, it was too late now.

He walked down he stone steps of the tomb, at the bottom was a coffin and around it was probably millions of munny's worth of treasures, "Dang she wasn't kidding, this guy must have been hecka rich," he commented out loud.

He visually scanned the treasures until his eye fell on the golden heart, "This is it?" he walked over and picked it up, "Not much," it was quiet small, about the size of his fist, "Hmm," he looked around greedily at the other treasures, "I wonder if maybe…" He thought better of it and decided not to take anything else, he went up the stone steps and out the door, closing it and locking it, he examined it briefly to make sure there was no sign of struggle before portalling back to the castle.

**So what to you think, I worked very hard on this but please give your true oppinion, and I guess it's about time I formally introduce my OC.**

**Name - Xylia**

**True Name - Iyla**

**Title Name - The Deadly Shrine**

**Age 13**

**Weapon - Two whips**

**Element - Senge (A paisty black poison, that will incinerate your skin, and if it gets into you blood stream it will make you very sick, ALSO not real, I made it up)**

**Facts about her - She is Zexion's little sister, and is the fourteenth member of the organization, she starts out hating Roxas (which is where the story is) but after a series of events they fall in love. (I know they seems a little young, but you know what sue me, it's no different than a RoxasxNamine story, I dont care what anyone else says, there both fourteen, because Nobodies dont age).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything connected to it.**

"Here's the heart Superior" Roxas announced as he entered Xemnas' office.

"Thank you number thirteen" the older nobody replied emotionlessly, and talking the golden heart from the boys hands and examined it briefly, "Very good, you have the rest of this week and next week off and are excused from all emergency missions," he waved at Roxas to leave the room.

Roxas obliged gratefully, _Man, Axel wasn't kidding_, he made his way back to his room, very pleased with himself, nothing could get him down now…except _her_.

A scowl formed on his face at the familiar sight of emerald eyes and wavy black hair, his worst enemy was walking down the endless hallway, and smirked at the sight of the blonde, "What's the matter number thirteen, mission didn't go so well."

The boys scowl widened as she taunted him, but he smirked a moment later, "As a matter of fact it went quiet well, the superior gave me the rest of the week and next week off," he crossed his arms over his chest grinning broadly.

Now it was Xylia's turn for a scowl to grace her lips, but it disappeared as fast as it came, and she smirked again, "Oh, I see, looks like you got jipped, last time I did an emergency mission he gave me _three_ weeks off."

"Oh, I see, that must have been why you did so bad during your last mission, you must be out of shape, taking that much time off, I guess since I'm the superior's favorite, he didn't want me to get out of shape."

The girls eyes narrowed to slits, she couldn't deny that Roxas was definitely the superior's favorite, no matter how hard she tried he would always prove her wrong, she responded by saying something truly nasty to Roxas, so nasty in fact, that it would be too inappropriate to put in this story.

Pure nonexistent rage boiled inside Roxas, it was hard to stop himself from jumping at the girl and tearing that ugly smirk right off her face, "I _hate _you, you know" his voice was strained and clearly force to stay in control.

"Oh, I see you've found something we actually have in common thirteen" Xylia smirked.

"I wont be for long, because your about to die" the Key of Destiny summoned both of his keyblades.

Xylia reacted by summoning one of her whips and quickly slashed at him before he could make the first move, Roxas reacted fast by jumping over the whip and throwing oblivion at the girl, she tried dodging the keyblade but it grazed her arm, she threw a ball of senge at the blonde who just barely dodged it. The two of them continued fighting landing an equal number of blows to one another, but Roxas had the upper hand having his weapon much more deadly than hers, but that never stopped her because her element was much more deadly than his, there fighting was brought to a halt by a sudden voice, "All right break it up."

The two of them froze and looked around, but saw no one in sight, all the suddenly Roxas felt the room get chilly, he looked at Xylia but she didn't seem to have the same feeling, she just looked confused wondering were the voice was, "Yo, up here" the voice spoke again.

Both of there heads looked up and standing on the roof was non other an Xigbar, looking like he always does, "Mind you own business Xigbar" Xylia shot, only she would have the nerve to say something like that to a superior, only because she knows Zexion would never allow any punishment too severe to happen to her, being related to one of the original six members was never a good thing, especially someone with Xylia's personality, who took advantage of it and was a real brat.

"Now just cool your jets kid" he reappeared on the floor standing in-between the two younger members, "We can't be having you too killing each other."

Xylia started to calm down a little and sagged some her injuries becoming known to her, the older nobody noticed this, "You look pretty beat up Xylia, and you might want to go see Zexion."

Roxas gave her a triumphant smirk that made the girl glare daggers at him, "You might want to go see him too Rox, you got that senge stuff all over you and it will probably start taking effect soon," Xigbar continued.

About a second after he said that, the Key of Destiny's skin started to burn in the places where the black poison was, he hissed in pain. Now it was Xylia's turn to smirk triumphantly at him.

"Now can I trust you too to behave yourselves while you go down to Vexen's lab, or do I have to escort you?" the one eyed nobody asked.

"I will, if she does" Roxas replied glaring at the girl, Xylia refused to reply, she had her arms crossed over her chest looking anywhere but at the two males, Xigbar sighed, "I guess this means I have to escort you," he created a dark portal and pointed to it, "March" he ordered.

The two obliged without question, walking single file through the portal, and Xigbar went in after them closing it behind him.

They reappeared outside Vexen's lap, that was the place that all the members saw on almost a weekly basis, with all the missions Xemnas sends them on most of them needs to take a trip here to get fixed up in one way or anther, but ever since Xylia joined the two of them have been seen the most in that place, in fact they had there own file boxes alphabetized and all.

Xigbar announced there presence when they walked through the door, "Hey Zex, guess what."

"In a moment, number two" Zexion replied without even looking at them, Zexion always took over Vexen's job as doctor when he was away, and was in the process of giving Demyx stitches when they walked in. He was the second most that was seen in the lab, he never did very well on missions, and usually came back missions beat up.

Demyx was getting stitches in his arm, he was sitting on the examining table his head turned away and his good arm over his eyes, Zexion was looking frustrated as he stitched up the other blondes arm, "Number Nine, would you hold still."

"Just don't poke with that thing" Demyx squealed.

"There, I'm done" he announced after a few minutes, "Now get out."

Demyx examined the stitch job, "Wow, thanks Zexion, bye" he jumped off the examining table and with that left the lab.

"So, what is it this time number Two" Zexion for the first time looked to see how arrived and rolled his eyes and sighed at the sight of Roxas and Xylia, "Again? Really you two, can either of you go one day without trying to kill each other?"

Neither of them had anything to say to that, Xigbar pushed the two of them forward a step, "Well, I guess I'll just leave these two in your care, see ya Zex" Xigbar stated before leaving the room.

"Hopefully later than sooner" Zexion called, sighing again he started clearing the supplies he used for Demyx stitches, "Really you two, I have enough to deal with right now, with Vexen being gone, without having to tend to you too for trying to kill each other. You first number thirteen take off your coat and sit on the table," Zexion ordered.

As Roxas did as ordered, Zexion, went into the medicine closet and came back with sanitary pads and a bottle of clear liquid, the antidote he made go get Xylia's element off. The Cloaked Schemer silently used the poured the clear liquid on the wipes and used it to get the black poison off of the key bearer.

Roxas hissed and groaned the whole time, but wisely didn't verbally complain, that was all that could be heard for the next ten minutes, Zexion threw the last pad away then briefly examined the boys raw skin, "Doesn't look like it burned though your skin, so I think your ok," he announced after a moment.

Roxas didn't waist much time jumping off the table, grabbing his coat and leaving the lab. Closing the door behind him, he briefly considered waiting and listening to Xylia get lectured, when Zexion had to patch them up, he always did him first so that after he could give his sister a lecture, but decided against it because he was tired after the mission, and wanted to go to his room and rest.

He portalled to his room and laid his coat, which he never put back on, on his desk chair, and laid on his bed, he closed his eyes and embraced the silence, after a few minutes the silence was broken by loud foot steps coming down the hallway outside his room.

He didn't think anything of it because his room wasn't the only one on this hallway, it could have been Marluxia or Larxene, or maybe it was Xylia coming back from Vexen's lab. The footsteps stopped right outside his door and he heard the door handle jiggle, he sat up in bed and waiting for whoever it was to came in, and then yell at them for not knocking, but the jiggling stopped after a moment and there was silence again, he didn't even hear the footsteps walking away.

The Key of Destiny waited a moment before getting off his bed and walking over to the door and opening it, he stuck his head out and looked in both directions, but there was no one in sight, he brought his head back in and closed the door, confused, "I think I'm losing it" he stated out loud then locked the door, "I must be more tired than I thought," he continued to muse as he laid back down on his bed.

He closed his eyes and slowly started to drift off to sleep, until he heard a soft _click_, the door that had been locked, then slow creaking could be heard, the boy sprung up from his bed summoning oathkeeper expecting to see a member that thought it would be funny scaring the daylight out of him, but all he saw was his door, now unlocked and slightly ajar.

The little blond sprung over to the door and swung it opened look out in the hallway, but there was absolutely _no one_ in sight.

He examined the lock, it didn't look like there was sign of struggle, and he ran and looked in the hallway where he would of seen who was trying to get in, and would of heard someone running away, "I'm definitely losing it" he shut the door and shook his head slightly, he dressed into his pajamas and slipped under his covers, leery about what just happened and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything connected to it.**

Roxas was brought quickly out of his sleep, which seemed unnaturally dreamless, in fact he did have a dream, but it left his mind as soon as he woke up, his breathing was labored, like he had just run a mile without stop. He was drenched in a cold sweat; he must have been having a nightmare to be feeling like this.

He shivered with an uneasy feeling of being watched, a sudden knock on his door, made him jump a foot in the air and land on the hard ground, "Come in" he called in a high squeaky voice.

"You going to sleep all day Rox" Axel opened the door stepping in, a look of concern crossed his face when he looked at the blonde, "You ok, and you don't look too well."

Roxas ran his hand through his spikes, "Uh, yah, I'm fine a just a bad dream."

Axel nodded still looking concerned, "How'd the mission go?"

"Um, fine, I have about ten days off now."

"Hey there, told you going on that mission would pay off" Axel smiled, "So it's my day off also, you want to go to twilight town and get some ice cream?"

"Y-yah sure, um let me get dressed."

"Ok, I'll go and bye the ice cream, you get ready and we'll meet on top of the stations tower" with that, Axel portalled out.

Roxas stood up on shaky limbs, still a little bit jumpy, he looked over at his clock it read 10:51, "Dang, I did sleep in late" he commented to himself and went over to his closet to get his organization uniform, he slipped off his shirt and replaced it with a black one, then he suddenly heard something, a distant voice, and he couldn't figure out where it was coming from, he also couldn't figure out what it was saying, then it stopped and everything was silent again.

The boy shook his head, finished getting dressed and opened a dark portal that led to Twilight Town. On the other side of the portal Axel was sitting over the edge of the stations tower holding two sea salt ice cream sticks, he handed one to Roxas as he sat down.

"So, how'd the mission go with Vexen?" Roxas asked taking a bite of the ice cream.

Axel smirked at his friend, "How do you think it went?"

"I'm thinking that it didn't go any better than a mission with me and Xylia."

"Yah, that pretty much sums it up, I mean we weren't, trying to kill each other, but we argued the whole time, I'm amazed that I actually got my part of the mission done and speaking of the drama queen, I heard you and Xylia got in a row right after you returned from that mission, I guess that explains what ate your skin, you look like you got the business end of her element."

Roxas frowned at his friend, "Yah well, you should of seen what I did to her."

"I did, she was limping pretty bad, why exactly do you two hate each other so much, I mean when she arrived it wasn't much different than when anyone else arrived, I'm actually the one that introduced you two, and you seemed ok with each other, then the next thing I know is that you two hate each other and tried to kill each other, every time the two of you were in the same room."

Roxas just shrugged, he was only half listening now, his mind was wandering off, trying to figure you all this weird stuff that's happened to him, "You mean you two have been going on hating each other and you don't even know why anymore?" Axel continued.

The blonde just shrugged again, "I don't know."

A comfortable silence fell in between them, at least it was silence to Axel, Roxas was listening carefully, the voice had come back, it was soft and spoke very slurred and the key bearer couldn't make anything out if it, until it started calling his name, _R…Rox…Roxas, Roxas, Roxas_, "Roxas!" Axel shook the boys arm trying to grab his attention.

Roxas noticing that his friend had called his name, had jumped out of his skin, dropping the half eaten half melted ice cream off the tower, "Gosh, you were a million miles away, you ok."

"Yah, yah, I'm-I'm ok" Roxas forced a smile.

"No your now, did some of Xylia's senge burn two deep into you and its now flowing through your bloodstream," The red head asked putting a hand to the other nobodies forehead.

Roxas pushed his arm away, "Really Axel, I'm fine, just I little tired, I didn't sleep very well last night."

Axel looked at his friends face carefully, "Well then lets go back to the castle" he stood up, helped his blonde friend up and created a dark portal and let Roxas walk through it before following behind him.

--

Roxas slowly got ready for bed, he had been hearing that voice all day, and was beginning to think that maybe Chenguang was right about the spirit, and that it would haunt you until you went insane, but he wouldn't let that happen, if this was true he would keep himself together, no matter what the spirit had in store for him.

He slipped under the covers, and kept a ball of light in his hands, afraid of letting it go completely dark in the room, he finally decided to light a candle and keep it at his bed stand, _How humiliating, afraid of the dark and have to sleep with a night light, hope no one finds out about this_, he thought.

When the candle was flickering brightly, he laid down but was afraid to close his eye, staring into the dark corners of his room,_ Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_, the candle suddenly blew out and Roxas heard the door that should have been already closed, shut with a loud bang. The Key of Destiny, Jumped up in his bed and summoned a ball of light that lit up the room, he saw no one, but felt ice cold fingers close around his throat blocking his airways, he tried to call for help, but his breath caught in his throat making a loud choking noise.

The icy touch, froze his blood, and spread though out his body, the light ball went out when Roxas brought his hands up to claw at the invisible hands, his hole body felt as cold as ice now, he felt himself losing consciousness with the lack of air.

The boys eyes shot open, it was morning, at least that's what the clock said, his body felt like it had just come out of a freezer that he had been in for days, what had happen, was that invisible monster that was choking him just a dream or did it really happen, he was so confused, a moment ago it was still night time, and it was morning.

His body was starting to go numb he flicked on the light and looked at his hand, surprised that the weren't black with frost bite, he jumped out of bed and made a rush to the bath room, turning on the faucet and making it go as hot as it could, he knew that it needed time to warm up, so he waited, and waited, and waited, and the faucet wasn't getting any warmer, then he noticed that his hands were turning red, and he could see steam coming from the water, he brought his hands out before they started forming blisters.

He couldn't figure out why his body felt so cold, and why no matter what it wouldn't warm up, he quickly dressed in his uniform and portalled down to the kitchen hoping that eating something would help.

He, searched through the cupboards briefly then pulled out the plain Cheerios box, then only serial the superior would buy, just because, it has a heart on the cover he thinks that eating it will help them get there hearts back, he set the box it on the counter, then went in search for a bowl and spoon, then went in the refrigeration to get the milk, coming back to the counter he saw the serial box was gone, the boy looked around the kitchen, nobody else was there to take it.

He went back over to the cupboard and found the Cheerios' box sitting there; He shook his head before grabbing the box and bringing it over to the counter only to find that the milk was gone. He set the box on the surface of the counter in a huff and went back over to the refrigerator to get them milk, but only coming back to find the Cheerios gone again, "All right whoever's doing this its not funny" Roxas called out to no one glancing up to make sure that Xigbar wasn't standing on the roof.

The milk disappeared again when Roxas went back for the serial, this went on for about five minutes, then the blonde let out a frustrated sigh, "That's it" he slammed the milk down on the counter and stomped over to the serial cupboard, and picked up the Cheerios, "Your coming over here and staying there."

_Ha, ha, ha, ha,_ Roxas stopped in his tracks at that sound, he gulped, then noticed the Cheerio box starting to steam, he looked at the cover and on the front instead of the heart shaped bowl of Cheerio's there was the most hideous face, that was probably a demons face grinning at him, a hand reached out and was about to grab him.

The Key of Destiny let out a terrified yell and through the box to the ground, summoning oblivion and obliteration the box, after a moment the box was in shreds and Cheerios lay all over the kitchen, he jumped out of his skin at the sound of a voice.

"Roxas?" Xigbar Luxord and Xylia were standing at the kitchen entrance, "What are you doing" Xigbar asked.

Roxas pointed at the shredded remains of the Cheerio box rambling hysterically, "The – box – it – the – hand – was – it – alive."

They all had raised eye brows at him, "So what you made a royal mess?" Luxord asked.

"No, the box – it – the box – it – the – the – the, it was alive – the hand, it reached out and tried – the demon," the three of them stared at Roxas like he had lost his sanity.

"I think he's finally lost it" Xylia giggled.

Luxord and Xigbar laughed at her comment, Roxas blushed slightly before bolting from the room, and he leaned against the wall outside the kitchen breathing deeply, "All right…calm down…Oh man…what's happening to me.

He took several deep breaths, "Come on Roxas pull yourself together," a minute later he had calmed down, that is until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, making him jump so badly he fell to the ground.

"Geez Roxas, what's got you on edge."

"Axel" Roxas couldn't believe how relieved he was to see his best friend, the red head reached his hand out to help his friend up, Roxas gratefully accepted the help and stood up on shaky limbs, Axel placed a hand gently on the boys back steadying him, "You ok" he asked concerned.

"Yah… I just don't feel well," Roxas replied.

"Maybe you should go see Zexion, Xylia's senge might of gotten into you."

"Um, no I think I'll just go and lay down" Roxas walked past his friend and teleported to his room.

After appearing in his familiar bed room we sat down on his bed looking around uneasily, he wrapping a blanket around him and wishing that his chills would go away, _Ha ha ha ha ha._

Roxas closed his eyes, barely aware that he was starting to tremble, _I'm not going crazy, I'm not going crazy I'm not going crazy,_ there was a sudden crash, drawing him away from his thoughts, he looked up there was a shattered glass all over his floor, which by chance wrote out something in Chinese lettering, he couldn't read Chinese so he didn't know what it said, "I am going crazy" he stated out loud.

The Key of Destiny stood up and walked to the center of the room, when something wet hid his head, the boy looked up and there was a splatter of crimson blood on the ceiling, with it dripping down, it was then that he fainted.

"Roxas" it was the voice again, but it seemed so far away "Roxas" it kept calling his name over and over again, slowly bringing him back to consciousness, _please go away_ "Roxas" every time it called the voice would get louder, but, it was no longer the same haunting voice, it was a voice he recognized, that was soft and comforting, "ROXAS" that was the loudest one yet and he was roughly shaken, making the boys eyes snap open to stare at the concerned green eyes of his best friend, "Axel" Roxas spoke.

He was lying on the floor of his room, and Axel was kneeling beside him, "What are you doing on the floor" the red head asked helping his friend sit up.

Roxas looked around franticly the shattered pieces of glass were gone along with the blood on the ceiling Axel grabbed his shoulders protectively, "What's wrong" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Roxas tried to reassure without much success.

"Bull crap, something the matter, are you sure your not sick" Axel placed a hand on the key bearers forehead, checking for fever.

Roxas swatted his hand away, "Axel, really everythings ok, what are you doing in here anyway?"

"I was coming to get you for dinner, since you seemed to have skipped both breakfast and lunch, only to find you on the floor, have you been there this whole time?"

"Um no" Roxas lied through his teeth "Probably twenty minutes."

Axel nodded slowly, but still looked suspicious, "Ok, well lets get dinner, its not healthy to go so long with out eating," Axel helped his blonde friend stand then created a dark portal to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything connected to it.**

Hours later, Roxas laid in his bed, with a ball of light still in his hand. He was afraid to light a candle after what happened the other night. After a while he noticed that the room so bright it looked like the light was still on, so he sat up and reached for the light switch, turned it on then laid back down. It took him a few minutes to get up the courage to close his eyes.

When he finally closed them he was asleep almost immediately, and the nightmares came. Though this one was different from the last, he was with Axel at Twilight Town sitting on the stations tower with sea salt ice cream. They were chatting ideally until Axel asked, "Roxas, what do you think would happen if one of us fell?"

"I don't know," Roxas answered.

"Lets find out," Axel suggested, then suddenly turned completely black and pushed Roxas off the tower. The fall seemed endless, Twilight Town vanished and he was surrounded by black. He twisted his body to look below him and saw he was headed toward a pool of lava. Once he splashed into the scalding lava Roxas screamed until his lungs were raw, he looked at his arm and saw his blood bubble under his skin. Sicken by this he vomited until there was nothing left in his stomach.

Roxas's eyes snapped open, he was in his bed again opposed from the pool of lava. But he still felt like he was in the magma, his skin burned terribly. Glancing at his arm, he was surprised that his blood was not boiling for he felt so hot. He jumped out of bed and darted for the bathroom, turned on the faucet as cold as it could go, and put his hands under it.

A feeling of déjà vue came over him and like last time, the water did nothing to stop the out of control temperature he felt on his body. The heat became two much for his stomach and he moved and fell in front of the toilet and vomited violently. After his stomach was empty he didn't feel any better, so moved to the sink and splashed water on his face, which didn't help either. The taste of his own vomit was starting to make his stomach uneasy. He cupped his hands together and drank some of the cold water swishing inside his mouth before spitting it out, then drank some more and swallowed it.

Surprisingly as the cool water went down his throat the rest of his body cooled down. The more he drank the more his body temperature turn back to normal. When he felt like he wasn't on fire anymore, he left the bathroom after flushing the toilet, and went to get dressed for the day.

After he was dressed in the standard Organization uniform the Key of Destiny stepped out of his room, and who was passing right by his door on there way to breakfast, was the last nobody he wanted to see. "Boy you look like hell," Xylia teased unconcerned.

Roxas just scowled and walked right past her. He didn't have the strength to deal with her today, but he heard her footsteps following him. "So what was with you yesterday at breakfast?" She started very conversation like, but he could tell she was still trying to push his buttons. "I mean, you tried to kill the cheerios then left and no one saw or heard from you until dinner."

Just ignore her, just ignore her "You having some trouble up here?" Xylia asked pointing at her head, "That's all right, sometimes our brains go when we're under too-."

Roxas suddenly as fast as lightning summoned oblivion, tuned around and flung it at the girl. It happened two fast for Xylia to make note of it; she froze in surprise, and the keyblade went strait into the middle of her stomach digging right through her flesh. She made a loud choking sound then fell backward landing on her back, "Oh God" Roxas cringed running over and dropped to his knees next to her. "Oh God, what have I done?"

She was lying on the ground gasping form breath. The Keyblade was embedded into her abdomen, with blood flowing from the wound. She coughed weakly bringing up more blood from her mouth, "Help, someone help!" he yelled the keyblade disappeared to show a gapping wound. Roxas wrapped his arms around her chest from the back and lifted her up, he staggered under her weight briefly then dragged her through a portal.

They reappeared in the lab were Zexion was mixing chemicals, "Help, help Zexion please help!" Roxas screamed out.

The Cloaked Schemer dropped the tubes he was holding in his hands at the sight of them. They fell to the ground and shattered, but he made no notice, to it and ran toward his sister, "Thirteen what the hell happened?"

"I- I don't know I just…" the boy trailed off not sure how to say that it was him.

It didn't really matter because the older male didn't even seem to be listening, he took the girl from Roxas's arms and placed her on a table. The blonde barely noticed that he was now covered in Xylia's blood, and was then shooed out of the lab. He stared at the closed door of the lab for several second before breaking down completely, his knees gave out and he collapsed, crumpling into a ball and sobbing hysterically.

How many times he had dreamed and fantasized doing exactly what he did, but now that he actually had done it, he felt horrible. He might have killed her, he never actually wanted to hurt her, and now he'd be severely punished. Even if he tried to lie his way out of it, when Xylia woke up she'd tell all. Actually 'if' if she woke up, if she died how would he be able to live with himself. "Roxas what's wrong?" he heard Axel's voice but felt too horrible to reply.

Axel knelt by his hysterical friend and noticed that he was covered in blood, "What happened are you hurt?" he called over the loud, harsh sobs. When the boy still refused to answer the red head squatted down to reach the same level and tried to find where the blood was coming from. He sighed with relief after realizing that it didn't seem to be the boys blood but someone else. Only this brought other concerns, who's blood was it? He wrapped his arms around Roxas's shaking figure.

The boy made notion of Axel's presents for the first time, by throwing himself into the older mans embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and sobbing hysterically into his toned chest. The older nobody held him gently, rocking back and forth, "Alright its ok, calm down and tell me what happened," he soothed softly.

Roxas realized that he would be found out anyway so there was no use lying to him, "I… I-I k-killed Xylia," he managed to choke out before his breath was taken by sobs again.

Axel's blood ran cold, there was a very good chance that Roxas wasn't joking or just overreacting and the fact that he was covered in blood didn't help in the matter. He grabbed the boys chin and forced there eyes to lock, "What did you do?" his voice was firm.

Roxas's tear leaking blue eyes stared back at him, then his mouth opened and then closed again, "Roxas tell me," Axel ordered sternly.

"I-… I-I…" the boy didn't finished the sentence but jumped to his feet and created a portal, he jumped through it before Axel could stop him.

--

Axel didn't take the time to run after the boy, he figured that Roxas was outside the lab because Zexion was probably in there with Xylia, so he went inside to find out what had happened himself. He did wonder why Roxas seemed so upset about this, considering how much he hated the girl, but maybe deep down he never wanted to really hurt her that badly.

Inside he spotted Zexion standing by a table that Xylia's was lying on. On a closer look he saw that she was hooked up to a life support machine, with a breath mask over her mouth, and bandages pressed against her abdomen. "Is she ok?" Axel asked.

Zexion turned and briefly looked at him before turning back to his sister, "She will be, thanks to me. Thankfully the wound was not too terribly fatal, and it's a good thing thirteen brought her when he did, any longer and she might have been beyond aid."

Axel considered a moment weather not to tell Zexion about what Roxas told him before, Roxas surely would be in huge trouble when everyone found out that he did this, maybe he should keep it a secret. But sooner or later Xylia will awake and tell everyone who did it so Roxas would get found out anyway, in that case… "Well I think it might have been Roxas that did it."

Zexion gave him a sharp look, "I had expected that, considering the wound has been caused by a keyblade, I'm guessing that a row between them has finally gone too far."

"He seemed pretty upset about it," Axel commented.

"That won't make the superior go any easier on him, or me when I get my hands on him."

"Come on Zex, the Superior going to be hard enough on him can't you just leave it at that?"

Zexion sighed deeply, "Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know, he ran off when I was asking him what happened. I'm guessing his room."

"I'm going finish stitching up Xylia then take her to her room, after that I'll go tell the Superior what has happened. You go find thirteen and find out exactly what happened, I'll let the Superior take it from there," Zexion explained.

Axel nodded before teleporting outside of Roxas's room. He knocked loudly on the door and after not receiving an answer he let himself in. The room was empty, which surprised Axel, if he wasn't in her room then were could he be?

--

Roxas was in fact far away from the castle. When he teleported out of the hallway; he went immediately to his own room pacing back and forth. He had really done it this time, very suddenly the room temperature dropped to below freezing, _hahahahahaha_ the cold voice came back. There was no doubt anymore, Chenguang was right. He was slowing losing it, why didn't he take heed to the warning. Not only was he slowing going crazy but now he was hurting people, who would be next Demyx? Axel?

He couldn't let that happen, there was only one think to do. Without another thought he created a dark portal to the Land of the Dragons. It was very late at night, the a vicious storm was taking place, rain poured, the sky thundered and lit with lighting. He was right in front of the place that caused all of this. Yin Weiyuan's Tomb.

Roxas at once felt another presence, one that was very evil and angry. He tried to walk toward the entrance of the tomb but his breath was stolen from him. His legs gave out and he was soon on the ground, and saw dark shadowy figures closing in on him, "Please-" Roxas choked out but ran out of breath to continue. He tried to draw a breath but was unable to. His vision swam before him, dark skeletonal hands crushed around his throat, and he knew no more.

**Oh no what's going to happen to poor Roxas?**

**Well are you surprised, I'm sure all of you thought that I'd never update this story. I'm mean how longs has it been almost two years since I updated this story. In fact I bet some of you even thought I was gone from this site. No I'm still around and still plan to finish all these story's I got. **


End file.
